The present invention relates to a time division switching regulator which may be used as a multichannel power source.
With recently greatly developed one-chip central processing units, microcomputers have been made more compact in size and lighter in weight. These microcomputers require a plurality of power sources or a multichannel power source. The multichannel power sources may be generally divided into two types. In one type called a dropper system, a single AC power source is connected to a plurality of rectifiers while in the other type called a switching system there is provided a plurality of inverters each consisting of switching transistors. The dropper system is in general large in size and heavy in weight because of a heavy power transformer so that even though the essential components of the microcomputers have been made extremely compact in size and light in weight, the microcomputers themselves cannot be made compact in size and light in weight. In both the dropper and switching systems, a stabilization circuit must be inserted between an output terminal and a power transformer or inverter so that the overall circuitry is complex in construction and very expensive to fabricate.
In order to solve these problems, there has been devised and demonstrated an improved switching system wherein a single pair of switching transistors is coupled to a plurality of secondaries of a transformer, and in response to the output voltage across output terminals of one of a plurality of output circuits connected to said plurality of secondaries respectively, said single pair of switching transistors is controlled. However, this improved switching system is not successful in stabilizing the output voltages against the variation in load, ripples and so on.